


Ride Me

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Ride Me

"Now, darling," he said, his voice smooth, velvety, divine as he played with the blindfold he had gingerly placed over my eyes, "Remember, we talked about this."

I nodded right before I heard the whisper of the riding crop as it sped its way to my bared behind. It stung ever so gently as it smacked against my skin, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. I was ready, but it still came as a surprise as I yelped.

"Shhh," he whispered, "Any more of those noises and we'll have to resort to some more drastic measures." His hand caressed the side of my cheek. I wanted to whimper, I wanted to tell him how much I already longed for those digits inside me, but he had told me to be silent, so I bit my tongue. "Now, where were we..."

The soft swish of the crop sailed through the air again, its tip licking at my inner thigh this time. I held myself, curbing the noise that tried to escape my throat. "Very good," he rasped, his voice taking on a peculiarly strained tone, as though he was also restraining himself. "I wonder what effect this will have on you." Instead of raising his hand and sending the crop against me, he teased me with it, dragging the leather over my reddened skin, retracing the trails that it had already left, the raw, sensitive spots before nudging my legs open with it. "Spread your legs apart," he commanded, his voice inflecting in a way that made the hairs on my entire body stand up and send a shiver down my spine. 

I obliged him, leaning into the wall that I was bound to and stepping so my legs were further apart. I felt entirely exposed as the cool air from the room came into contact with the heat that pooled there. I was sure that he could see my excitement glistening on my nether lips. The crop was run up my inner thighs, tickling them, inciting me. "So, so beautiful," he purred as he withdrew it. The crop came smacking down again, the leather of it licking at my folds. I squirmed and felt his hand against the small of my back. "We can't be having that now, can we?" He sent it against me again, this time the tip stinging against my clit, it's touch bringing me both pain and pleasure. 

I arched my back against him. "Oh, you liked that did you?" he purred, his mouth so deliciously close to my ear. I could feel his breath hot upon my skin as I nodded. His lips dipped to my neck, dancing along them with a gentleness until he reached the soft flesh right above my shoulder. There, his teeth sunk in, claiming me as surely as a scar. I couldn't take any more and I let out a moan, clamping my mouth shut as soon as it happened, both titillated and afraid of the consequences. 

"Bad girl," he said, his voice taking on a lower, more serious tone. "What shall I ever do with you?"

Taking that as my cue, I answered, "Fuck me." Licking my lips, I repeated, "Teach me a lesson."

I heard him chuckle, then there was nothing. He removed his hand from my back and there was silence until he pressed against me, his cock straining against the crack of my ass. He had dropped the crop and his hands began to caress my sides, making their ways to my breasts and my mound, fingers dancing lightly against my skin, sending shockwaves through me as they began kneading me. The hand at my breast pinched my nipple softly, pulling it to a peak as it twirled my flesh between thumb and forefinger. The fingers at my mound slid into my sopping folds, playing against the rawness left there by the crop. "Ooohhh, so wet," he hissed. "I wonder what would happen should I do this?" I keened as the digits from that hand mimicked the ones above, grasping the tensile bundle of nerves that was already swollen and raw and pinching, ever so lightly. He laughed, his voice low in his throat. "And if I do it again..." Once again, twirling the nub, rolling it between his fingers, making my hips buck. As I rose up against him, he slid one lithe finger into me, pressing it against my walls and working it slowly, his palm pressing against my mound. 

"Oh, god," I moaned, on the verge of losing complete control, no longer caring if there would be a punishment for my actions. He was bringing me to my peak, slowly but surely. One good bit of friction would surely send me over the edge. But he did not give me that satisfaction. Instead, he withdrew from me and spun me around, my hands still bound by the padded cuffs that hung from the ceiling. I whimpered again, denied the release that I so desperately needed. 

"Patience, love," he growled. I felt his hands once again, this time against my knees as he gently pulled me up to his level. His hands clasped behind my ass, cupping it, raising me even higher. He pinned me against the cold wall and attacked my mouth, his lips leaving bruises along mine from the impact, his tongue forcing me open every bit as much as his fingers had played with me before. I could taste myself on him, the residue of my own excitement having been licked from his fingers. "You taste so good," he said in between kisses. 

I wrapped my legs around him, feeling him ready for me, the tip of his cock pressed firmly against my slit. I arched my back and raised myself up, giving him complete access as he plunged himself into my depths with a deep groan. I was immediately stretched to full capacity, the pain of taking his enormity so quickly mingling with the pleasure in which he filled me. I drew my breath slowly in between my teeth, letting it out in one quick gasp as he pulled out until only his tip remained pressed inside me, then slammed back into me, sheathing himself in me to the hilt. He did it again and I was at my edge, waiting to be pulled over. "I'm going to cum," I said, breathlessly.

"Not yet," he responded, his voice wavering. "You've been a bad, bad girl." He slowed himself, lingering inside me, thrusting ever so gently, maddeningly slow, denying me the release that I needed. "Oh, so bad," he chuckled. His hands squeezed me, making me writhe against him, inciting me even more, but each time I pumped against him, he would pull away. 

I let out a disappointed groan. "Please," I whispered, my voice near tears. "Please let me cum." 

With a low chuckle, he drove into me, the tip of him hitting my most sensitive depth. It was enough to send me over. I was awash in orgasmic pleasure, my walls spasming and clinching around him as I was overcome with paroxysms of absolute passion. What began as a moan worked its way into a feral scream in which the only discernible word from my lips was his name. "Tom!!!!" I wailed, my voice broken by my breath. 

"That's it," he crooned. "Cum for me, darling." He peeled the blindfold from my eyes. I was momentarily blinded until my eyes adjusted and I could see his bright blue eyes watching me as I pulsed around him. "You're so beautiful when you cum."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I felt him near his own peak, the muscles in his cock throbbing as he delved into me even harder than before. His lips were upon me again, claiming my mouth as he claimed me otherwise and he pulled me to another peak as I felt the heat of his passion spill inside me. "Fuck," he growled, his hips flexing with a decisive thrust. I mewled once again as I bucked against him, feeling his passion pour into me as we came together. 

When at last we were spent, he reached up and released me from my bonds, landing a gentle kiss on my lips as I lowered my feet to the floor and collapsed against him. "That's my girl," he purred.

 


End file.
